Fever and Lust Only Make the Story Go Faster
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: AU Soul and Maka are aristocrats and Tsubaki, Blackstar, Liz, and Patty are servants. Maka is sick but Soul just can't keep his hands off her. Lemons!
1. Soul

A/N If you guys don't want to waste your time getting to the _**good**_ stuff, skip the flashback. I mean, its important, but if you want, you can. Enjoy!

"Tsubaki? I-I need some water. I'm not feeling so—" Maka started coughing again. Her cheeks burned a dangerous rose and eyes glazed over with a sickening brightness, oozing illness. This was the tenth time this month. At this rate, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ōjō-sama! I'll be right back," Tsubaki walked out of the room like a proper maid should, but she began to run down the halls, turning left, right, right, left, right, up three stairs, a sharp right, catching the column that marked the end of the top of the stark white marble stairs, then almost flying down the stairs, taking the steps at four at a time. She made another sharp right, catching the column that marked the start of the stairs on her right. She ran underneath the parallel marble staircase that was now on her left. The hallway had ten doors on each side. The staircase she had gone down was the same; dark mahogany walls, a ceiling with ten light maple colored doors, and a marble floor that had bits of darker stones in it to cut the stark brightness of it, unlike the double staircases.

As Tsubaki ran down the hallway, her low heels clicked on the floor, her long, thin, ponytail trailed behind her and her maid's clothing rippled as she cut through the air.

Tsubaki slowed herself to a halt. She had perfect timing; multiple servants were walking out. She didn't show any outward emotion, but she was annoyed that they had gotten in the way of her important task. If this wasn't done, they would be on the streets, begging for a tiny bit of change. They didn't know, though. It wasn't their fault they didn't know. They didn't know that they were in the way, though. They were in Tsubaki's way. _Just let them pass,_ she thought.

They weren't in a hurry. They must be some of the people who mop the floor, or clean up ōjō-sama's little brother and sister's messes. Tsubaki thought about ōjō-sama's little brother and sister's messes. She still considered herself lucky that she wasn't part of the large group of servants who served ōjō-sama's little brother and sister's every whim.

(Flashback)

One day last year, those two were making such a fuss. Everyone knew why, except for a few empty-headed servants and ōjō-sama's parents. It was because of this: Maka was the eldest of the three, the who every male aristocrat wanted, the one who minded her manners, was kind and didn't burden anyone (with the exception of her only maid and friend, Tsubaki) with her complaints and worries, and, most of all, beautiful. Every child who ever grew up in an aristocratic family knew at an early age that they would compete with their siblings for the family fortune, title, privileges, acceptance, love, and appreciation, their same gender sibling(s) for who they are going to marry, their friends for who they are going to marry, and the popularity of others (being the talk of the town, much like the king or queen is) and sales (most families lived on businesses their husbands or fathers held, and popularity was key when selling a product for the whole world to know and buy a frequently as possible), among other things. So, they knew they had to be noticed as something that can't be just overlooked. They had to try their hardest to win. They had to try to be the greatest so they could live comfortably in wealth. They wanted to drown in fame, fortune, and the constant showering love of all those who knew their name, whether from their wife or husband, constant sales from customers, servants, aristocratic friends, and any other person who could show any liking towards them. They had to be _more _than their competitors. They _must_ shine so bright that they win the competition of life and its amenities from being rich.

Their parents had just had another fabulous trip to exotic lands where strange food, people, animals, lifestyle, and scenery existed. According to some servants who stayed in the dining hall while the family ate, the parents stayed at a sprawling estate where other aristocrats at their level lived with all kinds of food and parties. There were so many people there. They all danced as well as ōjō-sama's parents did, perhaps even better. They all danced the same, in perfect timing as the couple next to them. It was a fabulous place. They arranged weddings for ōjō-sama's little brother and sister, but ōjō-sama was yet to be arranged for. Her parents thought of her as important. She was what every rich parent wanted. Perfect. Like their wishes were granted in one perfect, perfect package. They had many men in mind, and few that were never to be mentioned. They were from rival families and companies. They would never give up their most prized heir to a family that was beneath them. After two arranged marriages were made, they promised to send one another pictures of their children. The to-be in-laws enjoyed one last feast and party and then hauled all their new items back to their estate, which was thousands of miles away. It took about half a year to and from their lavish event.

They came back with a very beautiful vase that was in display on a marble pedestal in one of the many hallways of the huge estate. The little brother and sister were trying to get attention again; they were playing near it. They began to run and play, laughing. Of course, it was obvious where this was going: they knocked into the vase and broke it. It shattered, ringing fear into the children's minds, and the joy of their plan a success. _We will be noticed! Mother and Father will notice us! More than Sister!_ They knew they were wrong, though. They knew they would be punished. They felt bad for the servant that would be punished in their place. They felt bad for their words: _It's ok! It's not your fault! I'm ok, so don't worry!_ The children regretted breaking it. But their decision was split 50-50. Part of them said, "Do it! Mother and Father will recognize you!" and the other said," Don't! It will only get you further from their love! It will make you regret doing it! It will make you feel terrible for what you have done! Please! Don't do it!"

Tsubaki was passing by, bringing ōjō-sama's lunch to her. She heard the children's fake laughter. She knew they didn't want to do this. But she was in no position to stop them. She heard the vase shatter, each piece hitting the floor, sickening her to the point she ran off to deliver ōjō-sama's lunch. _It must've made the children's minds shatter, too. They just want to be accepted. They're just...children! They shouldn't be burdened with this!_ Tsubaki felt sorry for them. Still, she delivered ōjō-sama's lunch. She left to help clean the house and came back to pick up ōjō-sama's dishes. The food was hardly picked at. Maka stared at it. She hadn't noticed Tsubaki peeking through the door.

"Ōjō-sama, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"Oh, well...I mean, yes. You can give this to my brother or sister. The chef doesn't make meals like this for them," Maka sighed.

_Ōj__ō__-sama seems depressed. Perhaps all the resentment from her brother and sister, the adore-ment from everyone else in this house, and the expectations she has to set for the rest of the world must be getting to her._

"Tsubaki, you don't need to worry! I'll be fine," Maka gave her a smile. _It's fake_, thought Tsubaki.

(End Flashback)

The servants turned the corner. Tsubaki walked in. She opened a cabinet on her left. She pulled out a small container. She opened the cap. A bitter smelling liquid sat there, slowly moving in the container as Tsubaki shook it a little.

Tsubaki felt a rough hand grip her shoulder. She dropped the container on the floor. It shattered.

Tsubaki was roughly turned around and pulled to the person behind her. He pulled her so fast she didn't even know what was going on. She stiffened a little, trying not to be enjoying the pleasure from the kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, without permission. She used all her power to not moan into his mouth. His hand that held her to him, on her back, slowly slid down her back. His other hand pulled her closer. She remembered that she had to be getting to Ōjō-sama, not this idiot who is trying to seduce her! She pushed him away and he slapped her across the face, but not so hard that it would leave a mark. Just a warning. He smirked. He knew she liked it.

"Hey, long time no see. My friend wants to see his beauty. Now, be a nice girl and show us to her...or I smash this too," a blue haired man held up a second, emergency medicine. Tsubaki's eyes widened. _What do I do? I can't refuse, Ōj__ō__-sama's life is in danger! But..._

"No!" Tsubaki yelled out, not able to stop it.

"Oh, so you need incentive to guide us? Fine," the white haired, red eyed man behind him said. He stepped out of the shadows. He smirked as she flinched.

Tsubaki began to run away, only to be tackled by the blue haired man. He sat on top of her, then began to lay down, caressing her. She yelled at him to get off her.

"Oh, you don't enjoy this? Well, this isn't the right place or mood or setting for _us_. I think there are bedrooms upstairs, right?"

"Blackstar. Stop trying to seduce her. You can do that when we get upstairs," the white haired man said.

"Aw, you're no fun Soul!" Blackstar whined. However, he pulled out a knife and pulled Tsubaki up. He pulled her back to his chest, holding her there with the knife shining underneath her neck. Blackstar rubbed her abdomen, to remind her of things to come.

"Now, tell us how to get to Maka's room," Soul commanded.

"Well, it's a left out of here, then to the staircase on your right. Then—"

"Stop. Tell us on the way. And fucking relax. Blackstar wouldn't kill you. If he did, he wouldn't be able to have his way with you," Soul frowned a dangerous frown.

"O-ok..." Tsubaki said.

They turned left and took the staircase on the right and went up.

"Now what?" Blackstar asked.

Blackstar was cut off as Soul killed each servant who tried to stop them, or even saw them, with each shattering bang from his gun.

"Left."

Another five killed.

"Now?"

The nice old lady maid slumped and fell over.

"Down the three stairs."

The next three servants behind them fell.

"Uh-huh."

The last five butlers died with their mouths slightly parted, as if only taking a small breath.

"Left then right."

Finally, the last three maids of the house were killed, along with the very last male servant.

"OK?"

Tsubaki winced.

"Left and then another left."

Tsubaki knew that her two friends were probably hiding in their rooms. She thanked the fact the older of the two was scared easily, but she felt she had to protect her sister no matter what, so she would keep the both of them in hiding in their rooms.

"Then?"

"A right to the end of the hall on the door at the left."

Soul opened the door and Blackstar followed with Tsubaki.

"T-tsubaki...my head. It hurts..." Maka said softly. Maka turned a little and opened her sickly, bright eyes.

Maka saw Soul Eater, their family's rival company. Her eyes widened and she fell back on her covers, shaking from the chills. Soul turned to Blackstar.

"Let the maid go. Give her the medicine."

Blackstar did as he was told. He also produced a small spoon from his pocket and handed that as well to Tsubaki. Tsubaki walked over to Maka's bedside and sat on the small chair.

"Ōjō-sama. Don't worry. They won't hurt you. I will protect you with my life. Now, please, sit up and drink the medicine," Tsubaki said.

Maka sat up as Tsubaki was pouring the medicine into the spoon.

"OK, drink this."

Maka opened her mouth and swallowed, wincing at the bitter flavor. She fell back onto her covers.

"Soul Eater-sama! Do not even touch her! She is sick and I am here to protect her!" Tsubaki yelled. She got up and stood in front of Maka's bed. She spread her arms out and scowled at Soul and Blackstar.

"Don't worry, stupid. Even I have morals. I need to wait to deflower my maiden. She needs to be well to remember her prince. Now, Blackstar has something in mind for you. I think you should show him his spare bedroom," Soul said. He was dismissing them.

"No! I am staying here with Ōjō-sama whether you like it or not!" Tsubaki was then pulled by Blackstar into another kiss. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Tsubaki...are you still here?" Maka whispered.

"No, but I am," Soul said as he walked to the bed and took off his shoes. He straddled her between his knees and pinned her hands underneath his. She began to writhe and struggle to get from his grasp. She was so feverish that her limbs were as strong as paper moving in the wind. He pulled the cover down to expose her face. Her face burned a bright rose and she looked at him through glazed eyes and gritted teeth.

"L-let me go..." Maka started saying, but was cut off from Soul's kiss. She writhed more, moaning loudly.

_She is so weak and so so so hot. However, I doubt she will remember this due to her feverish mind. I couldn't hold myself back though. Well, just kissing her will hold me back for a few days. At most, a week. Fuck, get better, Maka! I need you!_

Soul stopped and slipped into the sheets with her and slept in his clothes. She just fell asleep right after.

Day 1: Complete.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter I will try to make the storyline include a lemon. No promises, though. But I will try to make a lemon as lemony as possible!


	2. Idiot!

Maka woke up early. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. _What happened last night? I think something really important must've happened, but what? _Maka raised her hand to cup her chin in thought. She frowned a little. A bird started to sing softly outside.

Maka gritted her teeth as another wave of murderous pounding sensation came from her head. Her free hand now held her head. Maka groaned in pain. She rolled over to her side and curled up and groaned louder and gritted her teeth until the pain from that almost made the head pain go away. When she opened her eyes to distract herself from the pain, she saw the painting of a lake start to move. It was like jello in an earthquake; shaking left, right, up and down, but in slow motion. Like someone was squeezing it one way then another way. Her fever was very high, again. She was hallucinating. She blinked to try to right herself.

"T-tsubaki...please...where are you?" Maka didn't mean to yell out, but like she could hear herself.

Maka felt the bed move. _Am I hallucinating? Please let there be no one in my bed!_

Maka felt a smooth, cool hand reach up and feel her forehead. The hand flinched and she heard a snicker.

"Maka, you bad girl. Getting sick. I can't have my way with the wealthiest family in the country now. You need Tsubaki? Well, I think she is a little busy, if you know what I mean. I will just have to get you the medicine and get you a cloth for your fever, huh?" a voice said, dripping with sarcasm and humor.

"Huh? I-I don't understand! Who are you! Why are you in my bed? Tsubaki!" Maka cried out and tried to get out of bed, only to have her arms fail her because she was so weak from sickness, and a strong arm hold her pinned down.

The man behind her leaned down and whispered in her ear so close she could feel his breath. Her eyes widened as she stiffened.

"_Oh, Maka. I was trying to be _nice_, and this is what I get? That is no way to treat you guest and future husband, I mean _Master,_ right?"_ the man whispered. "_However, let me introduce myself. I am Soul Eater Evans of the second most wealthy family in this country. I am the heir to my family's fortune and business. I am in your bed because I felt I needed to keep you _company_. That Tsubaki girl, I think my friend has already taken her. Right?"_ the man's breath tickled her ear. Maka tried to get away, only to be turned on her back and her hands pinned above her head. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted as she made a small, very hot, squeak of surprise, and perhaps fear.

Maka looked the great Soul Eater in the eyes. He was so close. Only about two inches separated their lips, and those two inches was quickly getting smaller as Soul dipped down. Maka made another squeak as their lips met. Soul began to passionately make out with her. She closed her eyes hard and quickly, as if repulsed by this action. _It feels so good, but why am I enjoying this? Mother and Father should've betrothed me already! I am a sitting duck for idiots like this!_ Maka whined a little.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his tongue lick her lips. Maka began to squeak each time his tongue completed a circle on her lips. Her eyes shut tight again.

_What is wrong with this woman? Hasn't she been kissed before? I know she has been asked to dance with by other men as parties, but not a single kiss? Is she shutting her eyes because she is so surprised? DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S A VIRGIN? NO MAN HAS HAD HER YET? I am so lucky! The hottest maiden in the whole country is the richest, beautiful, proper, VIRGIN? I can't screw this up! But, I think she's enjoying it. My first and last wife. Perfect._ Soul thought as he gripped her hands as tightly as she held his.

Finally, he let his lips inside her mouth, exploring. Her tongue tried to fight him off, but that only pleasured the both of them. Maka moaned. Soul looked at her, enjoying her facial expression.

_I've got an idea..._ Soul thought.

Soul stopped suddenly, got off her, and went to the bathroom. The door clicked shut. Maka tried to sit up, only to fall back, dizzy. She was confused.

She heard the water run, then shut off and the door click back open. She stared at the ceiling, blankly. Her eyes looked as if she had been drugged. Soul entered her peripheral vision. She turned her head and asked with her eyes: Why? Soul folded the wet, cold cloth and put it on her head. As she felt her consciousness going, she heard her answer:

"Why did I stop? Does that mean you enjoyed that?" Soul snickered. "You naughty girl."

Maka slipped out of consciousness again. However, her dream let her continue on the situation.

(Dream)

"I didn't enjoy that! Nor am I naughty! You're the naughty one, sleeping in my bed like this and trying to seduce me, twice I think. You should be ashamed! Proper men like you don't go around to the girls they fancy and try to have sex with them!" Maka yelled and stood up from the bed. The sudden movement caused her head to split and she began to fall.

Soul caught her and smirked. Maka turned bright red and scowled.

"Oh, what kind of face is that? You call yourself a proper lady and yet you make such an ugly face in front of an honored guest. Tsk tsk tsk..." Soul frowned and wagged a finger at her.

"Don't patronize me! I am a proper lady being humiliated by an idiot!"

"Should proper ladies enjoy being seduced by people they don't know, make ugly faces in front of them after the person has shown them kindness by catching them, and argue?"

"Y-No! Get away from me, you disgusting pervert!"

"Oh, there you go again. Proper ladies shouldn't insult a guest either. Here's a hint: be nice, courteous, respectful, and try to ignore the things you find not to be in your liking."

"I..."

"What?" Soul purred in her ear. Her scowl fell and she gasped. Her face turned even redder and she had let her guard down.

Instead of violating her for a second time, he hugged her to him.

"That's the women I like. Women who can be kind and perfect, but fiery and willful."

"Soul..."

(End Dream)

"Yes?" Soul asked.

"What?" Maka asked, not comprehending the tiny distance between their faces. Maka was on her left side, the edge of the bed and Soul was knelt down on the floor, eye level with her.

"You said my name in your dream. You talk in your sleep. What?"

Maka turned red and looked at the clock in her room. It read 6:30. Daylight was about to break.

"Nothing! Get away, idiot!" Maka turned on her right side and gritted her teeth from the pain in her head the sudden movement brought.

"Don't push yourself, idiot," Soul pulled her to lie on her back, picked up the cloth from the pillow (it had fallen off), flipped it over, and put it on her forehead.

"Soul, get Tsubaki. And when she comes, get out of my room. I want to change in peace and privacy. If you peek, I will hurt you until you wish you hadn't come here," Maka motioned to a large, leather-back novel on her bedside. She looked at him seriously.

Soul sweat dropped and answered: "Y-Yeah, I hear you."

Soul walked out of the room to get Tsubaki.

A/N Next chapter may have Tsubaki and Blackstar lemony themes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait! See ya soon!


End file.
